


This is Not the Piña Colada Song

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Community: SPN750, Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Death Loves Fast Food (Supernatural), Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge, Table E, fffc 100th special challenge, this fic has nothing to do with piña coladas or making love at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Death and Dean continue their fast food adventures.
Relationships: Death/Dean Winchester
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 27
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, SPN750





	This is Not the Piña Colada Song

“If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain...” played out over the crackling overhead speaker for what Death deemed to be the eighth time since they'd gotten there. He was fairly certain the establishment only had three songs on their entire playlist. The place was dull and dirty. A lazy overhead fan pushed hot air around. Their table was sticky, but it had been the only cleared one. All the tables had mismatched plastic chairs. Luckily, theirs was one of the few that weren't also broken.

Virtually no one was in the seating area, but the line at the order window wrapped around the block, which explained their lengthy wait time. It was also the only reason Death had bothered staying. With a line that long, the shaved ice might actually be as good as Dean claimed it was.

After a tedious twenty minutes, Dean returned to their table bearing an apologetic smile and two massive rainbow shaved ices. He carefully set one down in front of Death, before he himself sat down across the table.

Death glared at Dean with an arched eyebrow, but said nothing as he picked up his spoon. He tasted each colored stripe individually and was impressed. Dean had been right; each color had its own distinct fruit flavor and wasn't the typical nearly indistinguishable overly sweet syrups.

Dean was watching him expectantly .

“I suppose it was worth the wait, but next time, I still get to choose,” Death said before digging into his shaved ice wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 7. this fic has nothing to do with piña coladas or making love at midnight  
> SPN750: ice
> 
> I had started this for DEW: Death + being bored, but couldn't get it done in time. Also, heavily influenced by “Escape (The Piña Colada Song)” by Rubert Holmes. Part of the “Not Quite Persephone” series, but no prior knowledge is needed.


End file.
